Happy Few
by FlimFlam3
Summary: Hanta Sero and Mina Ashido are recruited to do a simple task for a Pro-Hero... but in this world, nothing is simple, right? Just a quick tale of two aspiring heroes being heroes... and kids. Rated T due Miss Joke's... jokes.
1. Chapter 1

**1 – The writer does not owns nor has any claim over My Hero Academia, it's characters and situations. Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

 **2 – My Hero Academia, like DC, is full of fictional cities. At the Provisional Hero Exam arc, I understood Ms. Joke school is "nearby" UA, plus, giving Joke and Eraserhead past together, I put Ketsubutsu in Kawasaki, as UA is in the fictional Musutafu. That would put both on the Tokyo Metropolitan Area. If someone has more official places, please let me know.**

 **3 – Just a quickie with two 1-A students I feel should be used more. And two teachers who are tons of fun to write together. Ends next chapter. Please enjoy and let me know your opinion.**

* * *

UA GROUNDS - WEDNESDAY

Aizawa walked the neighborhood build in few days. 30 buildings, with some arborized areas between them, streets to make easy moving food and goods delivery, plus helping an occasional vehicle-based quirk. 30 buildings, eleven just for the several first year classes, two for staff and occasional visiting teachers. Of course, it's natural and expected to lose students year after year. Some ask to be transferred to other schools, as UA pace is not for everyone. Others gave up for several reasons. And others, he sighed, well, super-heroics is not the safest career in the world. Quite the opposite.

Main reason for the small village, protect the students. Second reason, hidden from everyone, find the traitor. Unintended result: Aizawa and the other teachers now spend much more time at the facilities, trying to find out if that kid hiding in the shadows has a dark agenda or is simply following their teenager hormones. So far, they got a record of 100% of the later. Entering his UA apartment, Aizawa tried not to think about his own place collecting dust. He must set a weekend to air and clean it.

"Coffee. Milk." He called his cats, proceeding to feed and brush them. After that, a shower, and a few hours of work before getting to bed.

Of course, his mobile decided to ring.

"Eraserhead." He answered

"Hi, my cuddly kitten."

Aizawa sighed at the known bubbly voice of Miss Joke. Just what he needed.

"Joke. This number is for professional matters only."

"Yes, because I think about you during and after hours."

"Good bye."

"Wait, it is a professional matter. I have info about the League of Villains."

"I am listening."

"I can't talk over the phone, Eraser."

"Hm."

"I will be in your area tomorrow. How about we talk over dinner?"

"That can be arranged."

"But, no, no, a restaurant is too public, you never know who could be on the other tables. I got an idea. After dinner, we go to a club. During a slow dance, I will whisper the info on your ear."

"Fukukado…"

"Just Emi, Shouta. We know each other for so long. But, on second thought, the dance can still be a liability. There could be microphones hidden in our clothes. I know. After dancing, we can go to your apartment and step out of…"

"Good Night, Emi!"

"Wait, wait." He heard her laughing. "It's your fault, Eraser, you're too fun to play with."

"Does this call have any purpose?"

"Yes. We really do have a sighting of someone matching Shigaraki description around Kawasaki outskirts area. I want you to watch the witness interview, so we can develop a plan of action. And I will see some offices around next afternoon, I want to open a second site there to facilitate the contact with police and heroes of the area. I was wondering if I could do a lecture at UA Friday morning to fully use my time."

"I will ask Nezu and return to you."

"I can even replace Present Mic for the day." She coughed and changed to English: "'De book. Is. On. De tay-bull'. How's that?" asked, back to Japanese.

Only the white cat Milk jumping on his lap gave Aizawa patience.

"We'll find something else."

"Good. Meet you tomorrow at the police station or your office?"

"I think at UA is better. I will arrange for you to use one of the staff apartments. Saves you the hotel bill."

"Deal. And Saturday we can talk with the wedding planner. Do you prefer our cake lemon or vanilla?"

"Good night, Emi!" he cut the call before he could hear her laugh again.

* * *

THURSDAY AFTERNOON, UA MEETING ROOM

The small task force got ready to go through the new evidences and clues once more. Eraserhead; All Might; police detective Naomasa Tsukauchi; Miss Joke; and her assistant, Drama Queen. At one point, Joke sighed.

"I make a point teaching my kids there are also the days heroes spend over a pile of papers. They usually are not happy to realize it. I am not, also, it's my most boring class."

"I want the most direct routes from that area to Musutafu." Cut All Might "And to main UA facilities."

Drama Queen stroke some keys on the laptop. It would be a long afternoon.

* * *

LATER ON

"Prepare a League of Villains dossier and give a copy to every employee, forward one copy to the police; talk with Murata about subcontracting him the surveillance on the area of the sighting…" started Drama Queen, going over the pile of papers.

"The agency of my ex-sidekick is brand new. He will appreciate the business." Agreed Miss Joke, doing a lazy stretch. "Give him a dossier, too."

"Sure. Submit the plan to increase security at Ketsubutsu to the principal, the rest goes to the police. Anything else?"

"No, you can go, DQ. Text me any news and I see you Monday. Here" she gave her some money "Have a nice coffee while you wait the train."

"Thank you, Miss Joke."

As the assistant hero went away, Joke turned to Eraserhead.

"How about us, Eraser? Can I offer you a drink? Too early for alcohol? Coffee, tea, or m…"

"Don't you dare to finish the phrase." He passed her a key, without moving the eyes form some students' papers "Your place for the night. UA Alliance North Staff Block, 3rd floor, apartment A."

"Aw, but everything's so big here, can't you walk me there?" She asked, wrapping a strand of his hair on her finger.

"I am busy. I will call a securebot to take you there."

"One day, Eraser, one day." Said Miss Joke, blowing him a kiss as she went out of the room.

* * *

FRIDAY MORNING

Next morning Miss Joke quickly reviewed her notes on tricks and tips to fight a gas-based villain and went straight to class 1-A. It would be a fun class, half of it dedicated to practice, the kids will enjoy it. While she misses being at the streets all the time, she can't deny there's a huge satisfaction on training the young.

She opened the door slightly and waved to Aizawa.

"Our special lecturer is here. You all know Miss Joke, teacher and vice-principal at Ketsubutsu."

"Some know me better, right Aiza-woozy-woozy?" She said, walking in.

"She will enlighten you in the important aspects of…"

She waved to the class

"…paperwork and bureaucracy." Said Aizawa, getting out of the class "When finished, call me on the teacher's lounge."

Her mouth hanged open, and the last thing she saw was a smirk on Aizawa. She turned on to the class, to see 19 already bored faces and only one boy smiling, adjusting his glasses in anticipation.

She groaned. Joke was on her. Eraser will have what he deserves later.

After a lecture that could be resumed in "Pro heroes can't lift an accusatory finger to a civilian without needing to fill dozens of forms to the police" she changed the subject.

"Now, who between you provisional heroes want to do a quick work for my agency?"

She looked the raised hands and choose two. An easy choice, really.

* * *

LATER THAT AFTERNOON.

Miss Joke, Hanta Sero and Mina Ashido take a last look at the office. A tiny waiting area, a room, small bathroom, she didn't need more for a second address. They went to the elevator of the tall building.

"Now that the papers are signed" started the Pro Hero "next week I'll send the painters, the furniture and computer installers. I want the two of you spend one or two hours here everyday, to be sure everything's on track and report any issues."

She looked at the two youngsters.

"Aw, come on, I choose you two due your smile. And maybe I can use one of you later."

After parting ways, Mina sighed.

"Not much of a heroic assignment, huh?"

Sero looked at the bills they both received for the day.

"But, like Joke said, she liked our smiles. So, let's keep them. There's an arcade nearby, how about it?"

"Beat you there, tape boy." Mina said, starting to run.

* * *

"C'mon, there's no long a line for the new 'Top Hero Fighter 3'." Said Mina, pulling Sero out of a machine.

They got to the game, giving a chuckle at the Number One Hero it showed: "Lava Master".

"Endeavour still not letting many people use his image, I see."

"Get's worse. His lawyers didn't let the game folks use even a fire-based hero, so they came up with lava." Said Mina Ashido, selecting Dragon Hero Ryukyu as her fighter. She laughed "I even read at one site they were trying to make a deal with our Todoroki, instead."

"Nonsense. We live with Todoroki, we would know if a game company looked for him."

"So you know the quality of the info of some sites."

He turned his attention to the screen "If you are going with Uraraka and Tsu's boss, I think I will try Tokoyami's boss." And Hawks appeared on his side of the game.

After several tries with almost every hero disponible, from Best Jeanist to Wash, including some hidden ones "No, no, Sero, first select Lava Master with the white uniform, then go right, right, right, hard kick. There, you got Ingenium", Sero gave up.

"You are much better than me at that."

She chuckled.

"You know what is funny? We know most of the people in this game." After a small pause "You know what is scary? In a couple of years, it can be us in some arcade."

"In that case, I will want in the contract your character acid can't damage mine's tape."

"Dream on."

"You know what is scarier, Ashido? Hearing the laughs at the dorm after the gang learns we're babysitting an office."

"Then let's postpone it. Are you hungry?"

* * *

SUNDAY MORNING

Sure, arcade and pizza was fun as there could be between two very uplifted and energetic teens. What was not fun was to expend Saturday doing homework most of their colleagues did Friday, and waking up early Sunday to talk with painters.

"Well, yeah, Miss Joke said light cream but did not said exactly what tone…"

"Let me see the samples."

Mina stood in the corner, watching Sero discuss a plethora of colours with the painter. The guy's knack for interior design will sure come in hand if Pro Heroism fails.

After they settled the right tone, he went to her.

"Sorry… hope you're not upset. "

"None at all. Let's text Joke everything's in order." She looked in the hall direction. "It's odd, however."

"What?"

"The elevators. They started working nonstop half hour ago. It's Sunday, the building should be empty."

"Ah. That's the panoramic restaurant at the top floor. It's quite popular with tourists and locals." Answered the painter, packing.

"Wanna check it out?" Mina asked Sero.

"I am not sure… must be expensive and Joke is not paying that…"

The boy was interrupted by a horrible rumbling noise and a tremor that shook the whole building.

"What's that? Earthquake?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen" a voice was heard, coming from the walls "I am the Voice of the Voiceless, and my quirk is to make my voice travel through solid matter, so I know the whole building is listening. My partner's quirk is to transform metal in vapor, like she just did with one of the building's foundation column. Now, for you to leave the place alive, here's our demands…"

Sero and Mina looked at each other. He quickly produced some tape to improvise lanyards for hanging their Hero ID around their necks.

"Ready, Cellophane?"

"Ready, Pinky."


	2. Chapter 2

**1 - The author does not owns nor has any claims over My Hero Academia, its characters or settings. Tale for entertainmente purposes only**

 **2 - I am deeply sorry, folks, real life is driving my writing and posting to a near hault. But I will keep trying to entertain you**

* * *

"… now what?"

Lights were flickering, sounds coming from the elevators announced they came to a halt. Mina and Sero looked at each other. That was it. No Simulation. No orders from Pro-Heroes. No nothing. Just the two of them.

"We are part of 'the squad', right? What would Bakugou do?"

Both imagine Bakugou rushing to the villains, screaming "die!".

"Let's check people trapped on the elevators and the restaurant."

"Yes, let's."

Mina used her acid to open the door to the lift, And Sero took both to the cabin using his tape.

"Everything's fine, people" Mina said, opening the lift's top and showing her card. "We got this."

Sero whispered to her, before getting in.

"Better get everybody on the same floor."

She nodded and Sero took both to the top floor, where they acid-opened the door, before returning to the lift cabin.

"Right, you lucky folks, you just won a trip via Cellophane Express. Who's first?"

Adults, children, calm people, panicking people, Sero took all to the last floor, thanking the torture he endured at the Camping ground. He is producing a lot of tape, and it not hurts so much as it used to.

Having everyone together on the top floor, they were glad to see an employee of the restaurant calming everyone down, offering water and places to sit.

It was then the villain was heard again.

"We got no answer. Five minutes until we vaporize other column."

Mina and Sero started to see people panicking.

"Right, people, let's calm down. Other heroes and emergency agents must be working on the lower floors, so the best is for us to stay here. We can protect everybody better." Said Mina, wondering why Sero was looking at the windows. He then returned and whispered something on her ear. Her face lighted up and She started to talk:

"So, we're Cellophane and Pinky, Almost-Pro-Heroes. Let's know ourselves better. We are students at UA, and my hobby is videogame. What everyone likes to do on their free time?" Some answers, she pressed harder "Oh, come on, you can't be so boring. Anyone into mountain climbing, and other radical sports?" A hand raised up, and Mina quickly changed the subject, while Sero got that man, spoke to him in private, pointing to a very close building.

"We are pretty good, but we're still at first year. So… can you give me a crash course on making a zip-line? Let me rephrase, a quick course. I don't want anything to crash."

"We don't have the materials. We would need a strong rope…"

Sero showed his tape.

"Granted. Moving on. How we make the seats?"

After building the rope and seats, they started moving people from one building to another. Mina at the building in danger, Sero receiving them on the other one.

"Don't worry, folks, people train us well at UA. We know what we're doing. In fact –" She got an idea and smiled. "The problems happen before we get to the school. Who here had problems with your quirks?"

She was pelased to see some hostages in her act.

"Well, my quirk is to secrete acid." She kept going "it developed when I was eight." A small pause. "At the bathroom." One or two laughs, people started to relax. Good, she thought.

"I soon became the go-to girl at home to acid-open things. Packages? Mina, open it. And I would use acid on it. Medicine tabs? Mina, open it. Deliveries from mail? Mina, open it. And, again, I would acid it." She made a pause, helping another person into Sero's zip-line "One day, my dad asked 'Mina, open the car'." Lots of laughs, now. "Once…"

* * *

At the other building, Sero was receiving the people sent by Mina.

"Right, I got you. Just step out, there. Now follow the stairs and take the lift to the ground floor, police and doctors will be waiting there."

Sero looked down. Not only police and doctors, but the Pro-Heroes are already there. Things can get messy, he just hoped…

Powerful wings cut his thoughts.

At the endangered building, Mina Ashido faced the figure of

"Hawks."

"Hello, girl. Hello, you nice people. Let's get you out of here, ok?"

The Pro Hero and the UA students finish rescuing everyone on the building, including the painter who, Sero was certain, would increase his bill to Miss Joke.

"Good Job, you two. The engineer-quirked pros will take care of the rest, fixing the building."

The praise from such a high-ranked pro hero was enough to put both in cloud nine, but the rush of the press was a plus.

What they did not expect was Hawks putting an arm in front of them and calling the microphone on himself.

"Yes, once I arrived here, the rescuing process was faster, and everybody get out of the building in safety."

After bragging some more, he ended:

"And we must thank these young provisional heroes who were in the building and handled the beginning of the rescue operation well."

If Joke liked their smiles before, she would love them now.

The next day, Sero and Mina were surrounded by their colleagues, all looking at their rescue photos, enjoying the sensation of being on spotlight.

"And more! The people at the restaurant want us as guests of honor there tonight."

* * *

LATER ON

"Are you sure, Dude?"

Sero sighed and nodded to Kaminari.

"Yes, sorry, dude. It was Mina's and Miss Joke's idea." Sighting, he looked at his and Mina's plus-ones.

Entering the restaurant, Miss Joke grabbed Aizawa's arm.

"You got good kids, Eraser."

"Hm."

"They solved the rescue situation like pros."

"Yes."

"And they have great ideas for double date, too"

"It's not a date!" shouted Aizawa, Mina and Sero. Miss Joke just laughed. It would be a fun night.

 **END**

* * *

 **My most sincere thanks for all who checked my tales and my profile during this slow month. You guys are the best.**


End file.
